Choices
by Meyzen
Summary: Everyone has choices to make in life, and every choice has a consequence. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Reality Hits.

The beach was deserted at this hour of the morning, except for a few hungry seagulls squabbling at the water's edge. Digging my toes into the cool sand, I watched the sun rise with the promise of a beautiful clear day. It was a rarity for me to be up at this hour, but it was fitting somehow, seeing in the dawn on what was going to be a new chapter of my life. I knew the last two days of tranquillity were about to come to an end, I couldn't remain here at Point Pleasant forever. It was time to return to Trenton.

I delayed my return until after breakfast, buying myself a little more time to clear my head and decide on a plan. Yes, a plan. No more flying by the seat of my pants. I had to take control of this situation, or at least try. My decisions were going to impact on many people, and their reactions would in turn have an impact on me. Of that I was certain.

By late morning I was pulling into the Rangeman garage. I tried not to overthink things, hell, I tried not to think at all, as I made my way up to the fifth floor. A few of the guys waved hello as I made my way through to the offices. Tank was at his desk, concentrating on the paperwork in front of him, when I knocked on the door frame. I always found Tank a little intimidating, so I was apprehensive to be approaching him the second time within a week. His expressionless face did nothing to ease my anxiety as he waved me in to take a seat.

I decided to get straight to the point. Tank was not a man to waste time on pleasantries and idle chit chat.

"I was wondering if you had heard anything yet?" I didn't need to explain further. I had seen Tank only 4 days ago and asked the same question. Ranger had been in the wind for some weeks, and though I would never admit it to Tank or the Merry Men, I desperately wanted to talk to him. I needed his support, his help, his advice … again.

Tank eyed me thoughtfully for a moment. "No Steph. He's alive, that's all I know."

I nodded dumbly, not knowing what to say. I'd received the same answer last time I asked. No one knew where he was, how long he would be gone for, or what he was doing. Standard operating procedure. Tank seemed to take pity on me and made an awkward attempt to offer some support.

"Is there something you need? Something we can help with?" He seemed uncomfortable, probably terrified that I might burst into tears, which was a very real possibility.

I avoided eye contact as I shook my head in the negative and swallowed hard before trying to speak. "Thanks. I'm fine, I just … was hoping to talk to him." I stood and grabbed my pocket book from the floor, making my way to the door before my emotions got the better of me.

"Steph, … he's good at what he does. Don't forget that." I didn't turn to face Tank. I simply nodded in agreement, and left without another word. There was nothing more to say. We all knew that as good as Ranger was, there was always the possibility that he would never return.

I decided a quick detour via the Tasty Pastry was in order before I could face my parents. There was no easy way to have this conversation with them, so some fortification with sugar seemed warranted. I just hoped that they would listen to me, and prayed that they would support my decision. But I knew it would still be a shock to them.

 _TBC._


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimer, characters you recognize belong to the talented J Evanovich, I'm just borrowing them for fun not profit.

Chapter 2. Breaking the news.

By the time I reached my parents the sugar high from my donut consumption had worn off and my nerves were a tangled mess again. As I pulled to the curb I noticed my father's cab in the drive. So far, so good … at least that's what I kept telling myself, resisting the urge to turn tail and run. I was timing my arrival in the hope that they had just finished lunch. My theory was that if they were well fed and relaxed they may be calm and receptive to my news. Yeah right, wishful thinking on my part, but a girl could hope.

Letting myself into the house I heard noises from the dining room which indicated my timing was perfect.

"Just me …" I called out, making my way to the table where Mom was serving coffee to my father.

Taking a seat, I declined my mother's offer of coffee but helped myself to a bear claw from the pastry box I dropped on the table. I needed something to keep my hands busy so they would hopefully stop shaking.

"Your Grandmother's at the Senior's Centre today" my mother announced. I simply nodded acknowledgement since I had a mouth full of pastry. I thought Grandma would be out. I had debated long and hard with myself whether or not to have this conversation with her present. Eventually I decided I needed to try and talk to my parents alone, despite the appeal of knowing Grandma would support my decisions. She was always much more open minded and accepting than my parents.

I could feel my mother's eyes on me, studying me over the rim of her coffee cup. My father as usual was only interested in his food, paying little attention to anyone around him. My mother broke the silence first, which was a blessing, as I really had no idea how to broach what I needed to tell them.

"Is everything OK Stephanie? You seem a little … distracted?"

It was never going to get any easier, so I tried to calm my erratic heart and seize the opening offered to me.

"Actually, I do have some news." This gained my mother's undivided attention and she carefully placed the coffee cup on its saucer. My father simply kept eating.

"I'm going to have a baby" I announced, amazed that my voice was so calm and even, belying the turmoil I felt inside. Talk about just laying it all out there … but I couldn't for the life of me think of any other way to tell them. Truth be told, if I tried to use more words or break it to them gently, I would probably end up a blubbering mess. Though there was still time for that to happen as well.

It took several moments of deafening silence before I realised there had been no response and that I had been staring at the remainder of the pastry on my plate, waiting. My gaze went to my mother's face first, taking in her surprise and confusion, before flicking to my father, who was simply staring at me without expression.

OK, so this was not what I was expecting, not that I had any real idea of what I thought their reaction would be, all I knew was that I wasn't expecting silence, and I didn't expect them to be jumping for joy. Despite my mother praying for years that I would settle down and start a family.

"Oh…?" My mother was perturbed and at a loss for words. "This is unexpected." She kept glancing towards my father, as though trying to gauge his reaction. Or lack thereof. Dad's eyes remained fixed on me, his face still expressionless.

"So, when will you and Joe be getting married?" This was the question I knew my mother would ask, but I had thought it might have been preceded with "when is the baby due?", "how long have you known" or a myriad of other questions, but perhaps that was just more wishful thinking on my part. My father remained silent, awaiting my response.

I took a calming deep breath, fortifying myself for the reactions to come.

"Well, Mom … Dad, here's the thing, Joe and I aren't going to be getting married."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you will. It's bad enough that you're pregnant out of wedlock, you can't not get married. It's unthinkable." OK, so this is _exactly_ the reaction I was expecting from my mother.

More deep breaths.

"Well, Mom, Dad, we're not." Why I kept repeating their names I don't know, I think it just gave me a chance to breathe and collect my thoughts. "Joe doesn't even know about this yet. He's still working undercover and I can't contact him. I needed to tell you because I'm starting to show and it's going to be obvious to everyone in the next couple of weeks that I'm pregnant." There was no response so I kept on. "I know this is a shock, and I'm scared, but I'm hoping you will understand, and support my decision."

For several moments there was more deafening silence, only to be broken as my father stood abruptly, forcing his chair back from the table. A glance at my mother showed she was as surprised as I was by his actions. Knots were forming in my stomach as he stood there, staring at me.

"You got yourself into this mess. You need to deal with it yourself." And with that one dismissive comment he collected his coat and left the house.

My mother was visibly distressed and I sat stunned, wondering how this could go pear shaped so quickly. As the reality of reality of the situation began to sink in I started shaking from embarrassment and shame while silent tears began a slow warm trek down my face.

I wanted to explain, but my words were silenced as I heeded my mother's hand gesture to stop.

"Your father is very upset. You need to fix this. Come to dinner tomorrow night and we'll talk then." A second dismissal, as my mother rose and busied herself with clearing the lunch dishes.

To say I walked to the car like a zombie is an understatement. I was sitting behind the steering wheel with my keys in the ignition before I fully comprehended that I had even left the house.

What just happened in there? My father has never acted that way, _ever_. I thought they would at least hear me out. Hear what I had to say. But to be dismissed and ignored was both baffling and upsetting. But then, perhaps this is what I deserve. For disappointing them so badly. Perhaps tomorrow they will have adjusted to the news and we can talk properly. With this sobering thought I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand and turned the engine over.

 _TBC._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to everyone for reading. :-)

Choices – Chapter 3. The decisions we make.

I woke the next morning feeling wrung out, exhausted, and wanting to crawl back under the covers to hide from the world. Did I really have to face the day? Grabbing a couple of Saltine crackers from the box on my nightstand I nibbled on them and tried to push away the feelings of rejection still lingering from last night.

I pondered my recent mantra of _one day at a time_. Today that would change to _one hour at a time_. That was all I felt I could cope with until I had resolved the situation with my family. We were never ones to talk, let alone discuss feelings. So this was hard for all of us. And truth be told, I was tired of keeping my secret. I needed to talk to someone, and to date I hadn't told a soul, not even Mary-Lou.

Once I felt my stomach was not going to revolt, I made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I would phone Rangeman and let them know I would be completing searches from home. Connie was used to me only calling by the office every couple of days or when she phoned, so my absence from the bonds office would not be unusual. Clearing the air with my parents was the priority, because the whole of the Burg would know about my condition before long.

The tiles were cool underfoot as I examined my naked reflection in the bathroom mirror, running my hand over my stomach. The small baby bump had recently "popped" and would soon be obvious to everyone. As much as I was scared, I had gradually come to accept the uncertainty of my future. Of potentially being a single mother. I knew with every fibre of my being that no matter what happened I would love this child unconditionally and with my whole heart. Perhaps the pregnancy hormones had quashed my previous fears of having children. Now if I could only convince my family to accept my decisions.

Time vanished quickly as I cleaned my tiny apartment, finished a couple of searches for Rangeman, and took a brief nap. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my closet trying to find something to wear to my parents for dinner. My eyes started welling up as I rummaged through my wardrobe, which seemed to overflow with clothes worn for Rangeman distractions. Then in a fit of inspiration, or maybe self-preservation, I hauled out my largest suitcase and proceeded to pack all the clothes I would not be wearing in the foreseeable future. I wasn't going to throw them out. Just store them in the suit case for the time being so I didn't have to deal with the overwhelming feelings of uncertainty every time I looked at them. Within 15 minutes I had all my distraction outfits and club wear packed into one suitcase and jeans and everyday clothes that no longer fit into another. It left me with a very sparse wardrobe but at least I knew everything that was left would fit. For the moment. Tonight I would opt for soft yoga pants and an oversized T-shirt. I could no longer wear my cargoes or jeans, even with leaving the top buttons undone.

My hopes of having a quiet dinner and civilized talk with my parents was quickly dashed when I spied Val's mini-van parked in the driveway. Looks like we were having the full circus tonight. My Grandmother was standing at the door waiting for me. The absence of my mother beside her did not bode well for the evening. Grandma was smiling as always, and completely at ease as though this was an evening like any other. I suddenly realized that my parents had not told her of my condition. That stung. Were they so ashamed that they would not even tell my grandmother. Wouldn't they at least give her a heads up. After all, wasn't my presence here tonight so we could talk about this? The uncertainty of the situation added another layer of stress to my already overtaxed nerves and my Grandmother picked up on it immediately.

"You look worried baby Granddaughter. Is everything OK?"

"It will be Grandma." I replied, offering her a weak smile but no further explanation.

My father was in his favourite chair watching TV. His usual relaxed oblivion to the activity around him seemed replaced by one of cool indifference when I walked in. Perhaps I was just being paranoid. Or perhaps not. Either way I felt my anxiety ratchet up a level. I swear my Grandmother also picked up on the vibe as I caught her fleeting curious expression out of the corner of my eye. My greeting to my father went completely unacknowledged, a fact not lost on my sister Val who was setting the table in the next room and surrounded by my three nieces all arguing and trying to get her attention.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I went to see if my mother needed help in the kitchen. Surely her reception couldn't be any worse. I felt Grandma and Val trail in behind me, curious as to what was going on.

My mother looked up from the pot she was stirring on the stove.

"Stephanie." Her acknowledgement was somewhat cool, but it was better than being ignored.

I could see Val and Grandma look at each other.

"What's going on?" Confusion and concern evident in Val's voice as she scrutinized both my mother and me as if the answer might magically materialize in the air.

"Stephanie?" What was it with my mother and the one word sentences tonight? Had she been taking lessons from Ranger? This time she managed to convey that not only was I the one in the dog house but that I should be the one to explain. I felt like this was the Spanish Inquisition with all eyes upon me. Grandma, bless her, realized my distress as I sat at the kitchen table. She poured me a glass of water before taking the seat beside me.

"I thought Mom may have told you. But obviously not." I took a deep steadying breath. "I'm pregnant."

Sipping my water, I allowed the news to sink in and braced myself for their reactions. My mother was full of reproof, Val tried to digest whether this was good news or bad news, and my Grandmother simply smiled, patted my hand and offered her congratulations. Her reaction in the face of everything that had happened between me and my parents was desperately needed comfort and I tried not to shake as I took another sip of water in an effort not to cry.

"Thanks Grandma." I whispered when I eventually found my voice.

"That's great Stephanie. Congratulations. But what's the problem? Why all the tension?" Val asked, sensing there was a further issue at hand.

My mother fixed me with her attention, waiting for an explanation which was not forthcoming.

"Mom?" Valerie questioned, her gaze bouncing from me to my mother as the silence continued.

"Stephanie says she is not getting married." The overwhelming disapproval seemed to confuse Val and Grandma but it didn't show in Val's voice.

"Why not?"

And here it is. The crux of my dilemma that I knew I would have to face eventually. I had left messages for Joe to call me, but I knew his ability to return my calls were limited, much like when Ranger went on missions. Joe was undercover and had limited access to his voice mail, or more likely limited opportunity to return the calls. I needed Joe's silence. I needed him to keep quiet until I had told the baby's father. A lot hinged on the father's response and I didn't want to influence his choices because of the predicament I'd found myself in.

I felt I could rely on Joe after everything we had been through. We had been slowly drifting apart and last Halloween we had come to the agreement that we were better as friends than a couple. It was a real moment of growth for each of us. Accepting who we were, that we cared deeply for each other, but that we weren't compatible as a couple for the long haul.

We had been denying the truth to ourselves for too long. Joe admitted that Terry Gilman still held a piece of his heart, and that he desperately wanted our relationship to succeed because he knew it never could with Terri. Not if he stayed in Trenton. Her Mob connections and his career as a police officer were incompatible. You might think that this would be upsetting, finding out that I was second choice. But instead his confession released me from the guilt that I constantly carried. We were in similar situations. We both cared deeply for each other, but there would always be a piece of our hearts that belonged to another. Mine of course belonged to Ranger, the man that didn't do relationships because he was "too damaged". So as strange as it may seem, Joe and I commiserated on our individual predicaments, saluted the wonderful times we had shared, and morphed from a couple into life-long friends who would have each other's back.

I'm still a little in awe when I remember that night. After all, Joe and I had some legendary arguments and had been the hot topic of Burg gossip for years. Despite those arguments, everyone expected us to eventually tie the knot and we had come very close to doing so on several occasions. I guess deep inside we knew the truth, it was just hard to acknowledge and accept. So we avoided it, wanting to evade the pain it may cause.

We agreed not to tell anyone we were over straight away, because we were enjoying this new camaraderie and discovery of our true selves. In fact, we became closer. We were happy and laughing, and truly enjoying the new status of our friendship. We were now free to confide in each other what we truly wanted from life, to pursue what would truly make us happy. Joe loved his job and so I encouraged him when he started looking at opportunities for promotion. As for me, well, I knew being with Ranger was only ever going to be a pipe dream and so I also looked for other areas of fulfillment. I knew I couldn't be a bounty hunter for the rest of my life, and although the last couple of years had been extremely profitable, ever since I embarked on some serious training, I wanted to experience more. So I accepted Ranger's offer of increased hours with Rangeman, mainly doing research and investigation, often for other companies who had asked for Rangeman's assistance when they suspected leaks of confidential information or fraudulent activity.

Of course, there had to be a down side to keeping our new relationship status secret. We were more relaxed and happier than we had ever been and so this started tongues wagging that Morelli and I must be getting serious. We both laughed when we heard this, enjoying the fact that the Burg rumour mill couldn't be more wrong.

It didn't take Joe long to find a promotion, but as with most of the positions available this one was out of state. I knew I would miss him once he was gone, but I also knew that we would always be friends and stay in touch. Things started to fall into place for Joe. His promotion to a new job in Pittsburgh was confirmed, but he had an undercover assignment commencing straight after Christmas. This would work to his advantage. It would allow him to go undercover then settle into his new job without the drama of dealing with his family. He knew they wouldn't be happy, but sometimes you have to do what is right for yourself. In the mean time I would help make any necessary arrangements for his relocation, and since I was not eager to re-enter the dating scene we would keep up appearances of being a couple until he left. It was easier this way, it would minimize the chaos of rumours and the grief we would get from our families. Once he was gone, and when I was ready to engage with the opposite sex again, I could simply tell people that we had agreed to have a break.

"Stephanie?" Val's voice cut through my musings, and I felt three sets of eyes on me waiting for a response. Damn hormones have a habit of scrambling my brain.

I tried to collect my thoughts and remember how I had intended to handle this. I couldn't just blurt out that the baby wasn't Joe's. They would want to know who the father was, and that simply wasn't happening until I spoke with him myself. So I chose part truth, part deflection.

"Joe is undercover, he knows nothing about this and I don't want to marry him." I decided this was all the information I was going to give and that a strategic retreat to the bathroom was required to avoid further questioning. Let them talk about it without me. I really couldn't say more until I spoke with Joe and the baby's father. Only then could I make decisions on what path I take and what, if any, further information I divulge.

By the time I exited the bathroom everyone was seated ready to eat. Dinner as usual was a chaotic affair with Val and the girls present. Thankfully Albert had an evening meeting with a client so I was spared his contributions to the debacle. Dad continued to ignore me, and Mom was still cold and disapproving, trying to steer the conversation away from my situation whenever Val or Grandma asked me a question. By the time desert was finished Val packed the girls off to the den to play while the adults had coffee. The evening was a disaster and I didn't know how much more I could take. I came over here at my mother's request thinking we would clear the air. Why she was in such a snit about Val asking questions when she was the one to invite them over is beyond me. I decided it couldn't get any worse so I steeled my resolve and tried to appeal to my father.

"Dad, I know you're disappointed, but this has happened, and I would just hope that you would accept my choices, and accept your new grandchild."

My breath caught and my stomach plummeted as he stood without acknowledgement and went into the lounge room. The tears started again.

"I don't understand. Why is he being like this? He didn't act like this when Val got pregnant. And it's not like she and Albert rushed off and got married immediately." Grandma passed me another tissue when mine became too soaked to absorb another single tear.

"Your father probably thought you finally had your life on track. He's just disappointed." It sounded like my mother was not entirely sure of the reason behind his actions either. Grandma and Val added their opinions and mercifully remained focused on my father's reactions rather than why I didn't want to marry Joe.

I was devastated. I couldn't believe he was acting like this. Surely this level of stress was not good for the baby. Eventually I decided my father's silent treatment could not continue. I'd had enough. "This is ridiculous." I announced, pushing myself away from the table to go and confront him in the den.

"Dad, talk to me…please. I just need to know you and Mom will accept your new grandchild. I know you're disappointed, but I can't change this. Please talk to me." I pleaded.

He stood, and without a word, without a single glance, turned his back to me and left the house.

 _TBC._


	4. Chapter 4 - Noble intentions

Chapter 4 - Noble Intentions.

The Burg grapevine was running at fever pitch. It had been two weeks since the disastrous family dinner and I couldn't hide my condition any longer. The gossips were in overdrive, mostly speculating if Joe and I would tie the knot before or after the baby arrived. The questions and assumptions had become increasingly more personal and I was struggling to remain polite when fending them off.

The fact that Joe was out of town and couldn't be contacted only fuelled speculation further. His absence seemed to be justification for everyone to tell me what to do and there seemed to be a consensus that I should just start planning the wedding without his input. After all, it was only a matter of time, right? And of course, there were plenty of disapproving sideways glances and malicious comments intentionally made loud enough for me to hear. Having a baby out of wedlock was not acceptable in this conservative catholic community. Forget the fact that it happened on a semi regular basis, including to my own sister. Perhaps she was excused because she had initially held up Burg tradition, married at a young age and popped out a couple of kids before her husband deserted her. I however was Stephanie Plum. Black sheep of the Burg and in need of guidance and advice to redeem not only myself but to save my baby's soul. They had even included me and my unborn child in community prayers at the church.

The tension was running so high I thought there was going to be a flash point, a bit like what happens in a riot. Or perhaps that was just my overactive imagination and the constant stress of biting my tongue every time one of the local busy bodies offered an unsolicited opinion.

Now that my secret was out I also knew I had to see an obstetrician. Initially she was concerned that I had not made an appointment earlier in the pregnancy, but was heartened to learn I was already taking the recommended pre-natal vitamins and improving my eating habits. The only complication was my blood pressure. It was unacceptably high, not surprising considering the situation I was in, and would need to be monitored. She suggested cutting back on work, or giving it up completely, but at present that was not an option.

Tank was furious initially, worried that I had put myself and the baby at risk with my job. He calmed down when I pointed out that other than low level surveillance I hadn't done any field work in over 2 months. No apprehensions, and no distractions. He now understood my request in February to be more involved in research and investigations, when previously I had resisted suggestions to further my skills in that area where everyone claimed I excelled.

The other reactions of Rangemen varied. Most were happy for me, but none of them mentioned Joe or asked if I was getting married. For that I was immensely grateful. It gave me a reprieve from the badgering of the Burg. Everyone just assumed Joe was the father and to be honest I didn't know how I was going to deal with the fallout when they found out the truth.

You can imagine my surprise, or rather, shock, when my mother woke me early on Saturday morning, expressing how happy she was that I had come to my senses. Pregnancy hormones have a habit of scrambling your brains and it took some time for me to register her comments and ask what the hell she meant.

"Mom, what are you talking about? I haven't chased skips or done anything dangerous since I found out I was pregnant. Vinnies has agreed for me to do filing and Rangeman has confined me to office work only, they won't even let me do surveillance."

"Don't be daft dear, I mean about changing your mind about getting married. I saw the notice in today's paper." There was no mistaking the relief in her voice. I felt the blood drain from my face and my stomach lurch as I bolted upright in bed.

"I'll call you back" I managed to croak out before lunging for the bathroom and emptying my stomach into the toilet.

The feeling of foreboding did not ease. I was shaky and clammy as I staggered back to the bed, flopping on the sheets before curling into the foetal position and blindly grabbing for the Saltine crackers. It took several minutes for the panic to subside. I had a brief moment of hope that perhaps my mother was mistaken, but I knew that was unlikely. Time was of the essence. I had to pull myself together. I needed to verify this news and work on damage control.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting in my car outside the corner store reading the Trenton Times. The emotions roiling through me were making me nauseous again. I took a sip from the water bottle I now carried with me everywhere and read the "Engagements Notices" again.

 _ **Congratulations Joseph Morelli and Stephanie Plum. We look forward to you setting the date.**_

WTF. Who the hell did this. I tried to phone the newspaper but their accounts department was closed over the weekend. This was bad. Very, _very,_ bad. Suppressing my nerves and the urge to vomit I decided to head to my parents. I may as well start by setting the record straight with them while I tried to find out who did this.

By the time I arrived I had shut my phone off due to the incessant ringing and message alerts. I was in no state to talk to anyone or provide further grist for the rumour mill. Grandma and Mom were both waiting for me on the front porch. Mom was looking happy and excited. Grandma not so much. This was not going to go well.

As they ushered me into the house I didn't waste any time in trying to correct their misperceptions.

"Mom, this is all a big mistake. I didn't make that engagement notice and obviously you didn't either. Do you know who would? This is all totally out of hand."

Mom looked crushed as she sat at the kitchen table. My heart went out to her. As much as we didn't see eye to eye I didn't want to hurt or disappoint her, but on this occasion, I had to make a stand.

"Maybe it was Joe?" She asked in hope, perking up considerably at the thought.

I sighed and slumped into a chair at the table. How much longer could I keep concealing the truth. Maybe I should just come clean.

"Joe wouldn't do that Mom. Not without speaking with me first." OK so I wasn't ready to confess.

"Well it reads like someone close to you did it. Or someone close to Joe." Offered Grandma.

We sat silently in thought for a moment then all looked at each other, as though sharing an epiphany. I pulled out my cell and dialled the Morelli household. Angie answered on the fourth ring.

"Mrs. Morelli, it's Stephanie. I don't know if you have read this-mornings paper but someone has placed an ad in the Engagement Notices indicating that Joe and I are getting married."

Mom and Grandma were hanging on my every word, examining my face for clues to Angie Morelli's side of the conversation.

"But we're not engaged. Joe is undercover and I haven't seen him since Christmas." I reasoned.

"Well, but... "

"Mrs. Morelli please … no. You need to listen."

"This is ridiculous. No, I'm not being disrespectful. This is not your decision to make." I was getting exasperated.

My mother's face was growing concerned, no doubt due to the desperate and frantic look on my face.

"Mrs. Morelli, you can't …"

And then there was nothing. I was left holding the phone listening to dead air.

Well at least that answered the question of who had placed the notice. I thunked my head on the table as my mother rose to put the kettle on. This was disastrous. The only thing that could make it worse was if Ranger heard about it before I had a chance to speak with him.

Mom and Grandma were looking at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Mrs. Morelli placed the ad. Said it was the right thing to do, that Joe would want this. She's also spoken to Father DeLuca about having my first marriage annulled so we can be married in the church."

I sat stupefied and unmoving. Stunned with disbelief and unable to consider the implications and complications of Mrs. Morelli's actions. Why couldn't anyone stay out of my business. Sure, Joe is her son, but geez, he's a grown man. Does she really think it's appropriate to take this sort of action that can impact on the rest of his life without consulting him first. The obvious answer to that is a resounding YES.

"Stephanie?" Mom's voice was soft, and tinged with what sounded like concern for me. I couldn't answer.

Grandma changed seats, taking the one next to me and taking my hand in her boney fingers. I was numb. Barely registering the tea placed in front of me as Grandma patted my hand as though reassuring a child. Time seemed suspended. What do I do now? I can't contact Joe, or Ranger. Do I tell everyone the truth? That Joe is not the father. Do I wait to hear from Ranger? Tank said he should be back in communication any day now. Oh Lord, please don't let him hear of this until I speak with him. _Please._

"Stephanie? It's not really a problem, ….. is it?" Mom asked cautiously. My silence answered the question, suggesting there was a deeper dilemma to my whole situation. They say women often have ESP, and this was obviously one of those moments. I was waiting for Mom to start a tirade, or perhaps I was just still unable to speak. But she simply rose and collected the coffee cake from the counter, then sat again and cut each of us an extra-large slice. Eventually I managed to take a sip of tea. Still no conversation.

It was weird sitting at the table silently with Mom and Grandma. I expected a torrent of questions or at least a lecture, but got neither. This prompted further ponderings on my mother's behaviour. She had reacted as expected when I first broke the news of being pregnant, but since then there had been brief glimpses of A-typical Helen Plum behaviour. Such as her confusion at and inability to explain my father's steadfast cold attitude. Almost as if she was disappointed in him as well.

I didn't know what to say. I needed some air, some space to collect my thoughts. I couldn't face this right now. To be honest, Mom's behaviour was also freaking me out a little. It was almost as though she suddenly cared. As though she realized that my predicament was not all it seemed and that nagging or criticism only made it worse. So she had stopped. But she did not know of any other way to respond. I decided to save us all the discomfort by thanking Mom and Grandma for the tea and cake and letting them know I had some errands to attend to. I would see them tomorrow. We all knew it was a lame excuse but it was easier than confronting the elephant in the room.

The rest of the day was spent driving around aimlessly, sitting in the park, and avoiding talking to anyone. This included ignoring the multiple messages on my phone. After a light supper with Rex as my dinner companion I was no closer to a solution on how to manage this situation. All I knew was something had to give soon.

It was at that moment that the universe took it upon itself to provide an answer. Or at least reveal a pathway. My cell rang with the Batman theme song and my stomach plummeted. One thing I had learnt from working with Ranger over the years was not to believe in coincidences. This could not be good, hearing from the man I had been trying to contact for weeks, only to have him call on the day my "engagement" was declared to the world. Life could be cruel.

My hands trembled as I connected the call. A shroud of dread enveloped my soul.

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

I could have cried at the sound of his voice but my lungs were devoid of air. I had rehearsed this conversation a hundred times in my head. But dared not imagine the outcome. And now my mind was blank. All thoughts and coherent speech forced from my mind as my heart threatened to leap out of my chest. Ranger took the opportunity of my silence to continue.

"I hear congratulations are in order. You and Morelli should be very happy." The emotionless tone of his voice was like a knife to the heart. I wanted to scream, to tell him it wasn't true, to plead with him to just hear me out. But there was a lot at stake here, and I had to keep to the plan no matter how painful.

"Ranger ...I.."

"Babe, I mean that sincerely" he interrupted, voice softening. "I can't say I'm not a little envious, but we both know I'm not family material, that I can't give you what Morelli can. You deserve to have everything. He's a good cop and I wish you happiness."

I could feel my heart crumbling. Piece by piece. And it was a struggle to keep the pain from my voice. But I was determined not to force Ranger's hand. I didn't want to be another Rachel. I desperately wanted to be with him, to be his partner in life, to share the joy of this baby we had made together. But I would walk away rather than have him accept me only because of a sense of obligation. That was not the type of relationship I wanted.

"There's no price Babe. Never will be. So call me, or Rangeman, if there's ever anything you need. But I know Morelli would prefer me to keep some distance, so I'm relocating to Miami … indefinitely."

And there it was. The final nail in the coffin. I was surprised at how calm I suddenly felt. Like a suddenly deflated balloon. Or perhaps a shipwreck survivor who had finally made it ashore and now had to find refuge.

My voice was slightly raspy when I eventually managed to speak. No matter what he said or did, I would always care for him and needed to know he was OK. I had worried incessantly over the last 4 months that he might not return. I knew this was a dangerous mission, weren't they all, but Tank had been unable to hide his concern on occasions which in turn made me worry more. At least I knew he was alive.

"Ranger. Just tell me, are you Ok? Are you safe?"

"Yeah Babe. As OK as can be expected the moment." What the hell does that mean? "Don't go crazy." And with that final comment the call disconnected.

000

Ranger placed the phone on the bed stand as the young nurse walked in.

"Time for your therapy Major." And she took control of the wheelchair and manoeuvred him out of the room.

 _TBC._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Dark thoughts.

Evening therapy sessions were always a welcome distraction, and tonight I was more grateful than usual. Though my demeanour might indicate otherwise. The nurse wisely ignored my surliness, making no comment or conversation as she wheeled me along the corridor to the therapy gym. Concentrating on increasing mobility and strength to my injured leg would provide a distraction from the news of Stephanie's engagement, at least for a couple of hours.

My injuries were a result of my recent mission in the Middle East. Our successful gathering of intelligence and elimination of a key figure of a major terrorist group would not stop the carnage, or end the ongoing conflict, but it would create significant disruptions to the organization and provided invaluable information on their operations and network.

The mission had gone smoothly, without a hitch until the end. Unfortunately, our extrication from the target site was compromised by a momentary lapse in concentration from one of our team. It's hard to remember details after a bomb blast, especially when you've been flung 40 feet through the air, but it resulted in one fatality and severe injuries to myself and another of our team. Sergeant Mendez was no rookie, I had hand-picked my team as usual and his skills would serve us well as they had done on other missions. He was a seasoned veteran, but overlooked the trip wire on the outer perimeter of the compound as he swept the area ahead of our escape. There were no words to describe the loss of a team member. Not when you were the one to hand pick them and responsible for leading them into and out of the depths of hell and human depravity. I had no memory of how we managed to escape and make the pickup point. But we did. And those of us remaining would heal in time, at least physically if not mentally. The doctors were justifiably concerned over PTSD, and so psych sessions were mandatory along with the medical treatment to repair my shattered ankle and broken ribs.

Perhaps I was getting too old for this shit. I had escaped with my life on this occasion, and I was well aware that there had been plenty of other times where I was in far more perilous situations, escaping far worse odds. I would walk and run again once my leg had healed, and sport some new scars from the shrapnel along with some pins in my ankle. But was I losing my edge? Did I need to quit while I was ahead? Was I the best person for the job anymore?

My mood didn't improve throughout the rehab session, and despite me trying to delay the inevitable I eventually found myself back in my room, staring at the ceiling tiles. I tried to keep the thoughts at bay, but visions of Stephanie and Morelli smiling and happy kept invading my head. It was hard finding a label for the emotions, and to be honest, I didn't want to. I didn't do emotions. That was not part of my arsenal. But perhaps that was also my undoing, because no matter how I tried to hide from it I knew that Stephanie Plum had got under my skin. But I knew I was no good for her. I was too damaged, too dark. She deserved to be happy and I had no right to resent that she had finally decided to move on with her life and be with Morelli. After all, I had been gone for four months, and was lucky to return at all. She deserved more than what I could offer her.

I would ask the nurse to remove my lap top tomorrow. Take it and lock it away so I wouldn't be tempted to search for more news about Stephanie. That was how I'd learnt of her engagement. A simple Google search. I had routinely scanned the Trenton Times Online over the last couple of weeks, catching up on news and events in the area, and Google searches for Stephanie had revealed no recent additions until this morning. The engagement notice was a harsh reality slap. The woman who meant so much to me, who I couldn't offer a meaningful relationship, was moving on with her life, with someone else. I admit to being angry at first. And frustrated. But as the hours passed I reconciled everything we were with everything I knew we could never be, and eventually made the decision to phone her. To offer my congratulations and move on with my own life. I was sincere when I told her, again, that there was no price, to call me if she needed anything. But I needed to put distance between us, and so I made the snap decision to relocate to Miami once I was recovered. It would be better for all concerned.

 _TBC._


	6. Chapter 6

All characters belong to JE.

Chapter 6.

 _"I'm not family material", "I can't give you what Morelli can_ ". Ranger's words kept echoing through my head.

His words lay heavily on my soul, numbing my senses and awareness of my surroundings. It was late by the time I regained the ability to think rationally and take stock of my body and emotions. As I lay on the bed I noted with mild curiosity that I had not shed any tears. My mouth was dry, and I felt like an empty shell. But I suppose that was better than being a blubbering mess.

I was shattered that he didn't ask if it was true. Ask if I was happy. Ask if I was excited. Just one question was all I needed, an opening to explain. He just accepted everything at face value and then proceeded to put distance between us. I wondered if he even knew I was pregnant. Probably not. If he did he would have asked if the baby was his.

My thoughts drifted to the night we spent together, and I knew it was some kind of perverse self-torture, but I couldn't help but relive it again. Just one more time. It was New Year's Eve and we had flirted at the annual Rangeman party, even sharing a chaste kiss at midnight. But there was no denying the heat in his eyes and the mutual attraction. When he offered to drive me home I accepted, and he took this as an invitation to test the boundaries further. After clearing the apartment and deeming it safe for me to be alone, he held me close as we said goodnight.

 _"Happy New Year Babe."_

 _"Happy New Year Ranger." His kiss was sweet and intoxicating, and I couldn't help but melt against his body. The air grew thick with desire and temptation._

 _"What about Morelli?" He whispered, reluctant to temper the mood. Like everyone else, Ranger had believed our charade._

 _"He's undercover for a while, and we agreed to have a break." Ranger's eyes searched mine, as though to confirm the information and my continued consent._

 _"You know I leave for a mission in four days." He was giving me a final opportunity to back out. To protect my heart._

 _"I know." And I placed a gentle kiss to his jaw._

The rest as they say, is history. We gave ourselves to each other willingly and completely. It was the best night of my life and for a moment I could believe that he really loved me, really cared for me. The little voice of reason kept trying to butt in and remind me that this was going to end. That my heart was at risk. But I told it to shut up and continued to cherish every touch, every caress and let myself believe for that one night that we could be together.

And now the tears finally came. The memories of that night stirring up feelings of loss and loneliness. It was all too bittersweet, and I was now in a mess that I had no idea how to untangle. The Burg would eat me alive when they found out the baby was not Morelli's.

It was at this moment that my little bean made its presence known. My tears ceased as my focus shifted, hands moving protectively over my abdomen. For a moment I felt nothing. Perhaps it was my imagination, I thought I'd felt movement over the last couple of weeks but was never certain it was the baby. And then it happened again. There was no mistaking it this time. I could feel my baby move. I lay there in wonder, mentally talking to my little bean, telling it that everything was OK, that I would take care of us, imagining it calming and nestling safe and comfortable in my womb.

Who would have ever thought that I, Stephanie Plum, would experience such motherly instincts. The love I felt was all-consuming and I knew to the very core of my being that I would do whatever necessary to protect my baby.

 _TBC._


	7. Chapter 7

OK so it's been a really, really, long time since I posted anything so my thanks to those who sent reviews and messages, and my apologies for leaving this story hanging for so long. Although I know where I want the story to go I am finding it very challenging to find the words, but real life has settled down so hopefully things may progress forward. By the way, if anyone sees my muse please tell her if she does not return soon I will be finding a replacement ;-)

Usual disclaimer, the Plum world belongs to Janet Evanovich, I'm simply borrowing characters for my, and hopefully your, entertainment.

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke to grey overcast skies, which reflected my mood perfectly. After a restless night with little sleep I was in no mood to talk to anyone, so I ignored the messages on my phone and answering machine. There were at least three from my mother insisting I should go to mass with her today, but I didn't think that was a good idea. I didn't need another dose of guilt to influence the life altering decisions I was going to have to make.

To my amazement and relief my morning sickness seemed to have abated so for the first time in months I was able to face the prospect of a light breakfast. Sitting at my little dining table, I nibbled on a piece of toast as last night's conversation with Ranger consumed my thoughts. I struggled to think coherently, torn between worrying about his well-being, and worrying about my predicament. He said he was OK, or as much as could be expected " _at the moment_ ". What the hell did that mean? Did he need help? Was there anything I could do for him? Would knowing I was carrying his child be a further burden? At least I knew he was safe, and if nothing else I was immensely grateful for that one piece of knowledge. His comment _"I'm not family material. I can't give you what Morelli can"_ ended up tipping the scales in my decision making. After a long and agonising debate over whether to call him again or not I decided against it. I knew in my heart he would step up to provide for our child, but I didn't want him bound to me simply out of obligation. I'd known for the last few months that single parenthood may be my future and now I accepted it as reality and had to plan accordingly.

Looking around my tiny apartment I tried to imagine raising a child here. It was not ideal, but it could suffice for the first couple of years. I had a small nest egg saved, and I would continue to live frugally until the baby arrived and I knew what my future held. Tank had indicated that my job was secure, and that reduced or flexible working hours were an option. I suppose that was one advantage of doing research and investigations, most of Ranger's men found it tedious so Tank was more than happy to consider my needs to entice me to remain in the position. But would that be a realistic option for me? If the baby resembled me in appearance I may be able to hide the father's identity … but if it took after it's father, I couldn't even begin to consider the consequences.

And then of course there was the problem of the Burg's assumption that the baby was Morelli's and the expectation of a wedding. I had unwittingly allowed peoples assumptions to get out of hand. Perhaps I should have stood my ground from the beginning and just told everyone Joe and I had broken up and to mind their own business. But no, I had thought that through long and hard and decided this was still the best way to handle it. Too late to change things now anyway.

I decided to avoid my mother for the day. I needed space to decide exactly what I was going to tell everyone, including Joe when he eventually makes contact. The Burg gossips would be waiting with bated breath for details after the announcement in the local paper and I had to try and shut down speculation about marriage once and for all.

 _TBC._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Monday morning rolled around way too soon. Dragging myself out of bed I dressed for the day and prepared to face my family and the Burg. But first stop was Rangeman.

There was a sombre mood on the floor and I couldn't decide if it was the weather, if the guys had seen the notice in the paper, or if I was just imagining things. I noticed a few of the guys glancing at my ring finger when they said good morning, but no one commented on the announcement in the paper. They probably weren't game, it could make for an awkward conversation. After all, I'd never mentioned marriage, Joe was still absent on his undercover assignment, and I was pregnant and hormonal. Not a good combination.

My overflowing inbox was a welcome distraction, so I concentrated on investigating Trenton's finest miscreants until I had enough search results completed to warrant a visit to Tank's office. Knocking to announce my presence, I tried to remain calm as I worked up the courage to ask if he had spoken to Ranger.

He didn't even have to speak for me to know that he had already been in contact. I could tell from his body language. It was all I could do to hold it together as he told me to close the door and take a seat.

"Ranger's stateside. But you know that." I didn't respond, just nodded numbly. "He was injured on the mission. Not all the team made it home." My breakfast wanted to make a reappearance at this information, but I absolutely refused to puke in front of Tank.

"But he's OK isn't he? Or will be?" Tank studied the pen in his hands before meeting my eyes, as though bracing himself for a difficult conversation.

"He'll be out of action for a few months but is expected to make a full recovery. He's also going to relocate to Miami." I knew the second part, but it still hurt to hear Tank say it out loud. "Bomber, I know you've been worried about him, and I know this is hard, but he's closing himself off. He has to. It's part of his recovery process after a bad mission."

I jumped slightly at the shrill sound of Tank's phone.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. Just know that he wants you to be happy. And we're here for you. Especially while Morelli is away."

Tank's dismissal was clear. I wanted to continue our conversation, but it would have to wait.

* * *

 _TANK's POV_

I stretched back in my chair, cracking my neck for some tension relief. Thank god for that phone call from Ranger's handler. I was dreading that conversation with Steph, ever since Ranger had called on Saturday night. At least he was alive and recovering. But it would probably take him longer to get over losing the girl. I'd been telling him for years to get his head out of his arse and claim Steph. Now it was too late.

 _TBC._


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for all the reviews and comments, including those who comment as "guest", they truly make my day :-)

* * *

Chapter 9.

I never did get to finish my conversation with Tank, despite trying to see him for the last couple of days. Unfortunately, a spate of attempted break-ins on several VIP clients had kept him busy.

I did however finally hear from Joe. It was a brief call, and I was an emotional mess by the end of it, apologising profusely for everything that had happened and the predicament I had placed him in. Joe didn't seem worried, I suppose it's easier to disassociate when you're not living in the Burg and the thick of speculation. He knew the baby was not his, didn't even have to do the math. Our relationship had ended way before all this happened.

But he did ask who the father was.

I couldn't tell him. I had kept the secret for so long that deflecting difficult questions had become automatic. Though telling him it was a one-night stand with someone from outside of Trenton felt disrespectful to the life I was carrying, even if It was a twisted version of the truth. Thankfully Joe didn't push for more information, with his wild and reckless past he was probably wondering if he had children he didn't know about.

It was a relief to be able to talk to Joe, he even suggested I take a break from Trenton and visit him in Pittsburgh. His undercover operation was wrapping up and he expected to have some time off in the next few weeks. In the mean-time I was invited to make use of his unoccupied apartment, he would call the building manager and arrange for me to collect a key. It was a tempting offer and I promised him I would give it some thought.

My musing over Joe's reactions and support was interrupted as the car door opened and Grandma climbed in the passenger seat. She had phoned and asked for a ride to tonight's viewing at the funeral home. Apparently, the president of my father's lodge had died of a massive heart attack in the middle of a card game. Dad had refused to take her, and Grandma was determined to go. Something about wanting to see if the deceased, Mr Lombardi, would have his hair dyed or left naturally grey, and how that would indicate who was in the will. I really didn't want to know.

It was a packed house tonight and so parking was difficult. After circling the block a couple of times, I decided to drop Grandma at the entrance and park in the next street. The weather was pleasant for an evening stroll and by the time I got to the viewing it was standing room only inside. Seemed like the whole Burg had turned out. Grandma was in the que to view the casket and pay respects to the widow, so I took a seat outside one of the exits to wait.

My position offered a great view of everyone coming and going and had the added advantage of being relatively inconspicuous. I was happily people watching when a conversation just inside the doors caught my attention.

"There's Frank's crazy mother-in-law. I hope she's not going to cause a disturbance." Mutterings of general consent and concern accompanied the comment. The voices were male, but not ones I recognised. I understood their concerns but was fairly certain Grandma would behave tonight, it was an open casket after all.

"Should be safe. Looks like she's alone. I'd be real concerned if she had that crazy bounty hunter granddaughter with her." _WTF!_

"I keep telling Frank he needs better control of the women in his family. Sure, Helen keeps a neat home, but his mother-in-law is a bad influence on others. And those two daughters … disgraceful! Both divorced and both pregnant out of wedlock." I was shocked by the comments and attitudes of the group, and my blood started to boil as the murmurings of agreement continued. As my outrage built I stood to go and confront them but stopped in my tracks at the next comment.

"Here he comes now."

"Frank."

"Father." _Was that Father DeLuca, our local priest?_ I tried to identify the voices from the other greetings but it was impossible.

"I haven't seen Stephanie at confession yet Frank, you need to get her to come and see me. That baby's not getting any younger." There were chuckles from the group as thought there was some inside joke, and a mumbled reply from my father which was unintelligible. Shifting position slightly, I inched closer to the door to try and hear better. "It's unseemly. Pregnant, unmarried, and working in a building full of men. What on earth is she thinking."

Another voice joined the conversation, "She's obviously not thinking at all, otherwise she would have set a date."

"You sure the baby belongs to the Morelli boy Frank?" This garnered lots of laughs and guffaws.

I was mortified, rooted to the spot with outrage and indignation coursing through my veins. A hand on my arm redirected my attention.

"Are you all right dear?" Mrs Giannotti from the Tasty Pastry had concern written all over her face "You look very pale." I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't form the words. Panic swirled in my stomach as my vision blurred and my surroundings faded to black.

 _TBC._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm generally known for my healthy appetite and willingness to consume mass produced and overly-processed food, but I draw the line at hospital fare. How do they expect people to get well eating this stuff? Unfortunately for me, they were refusing to discharge me unless I ate at least some of the breakfast provided. So I picked at what I assumed was meant to be scrambled eggs, while I waited for Tank to pick me up.

I was terrified waking up in the hospital. I'm no stranger to the emergency ward but fearing for your child takes anxiety to a whole new level. If my blood pressure was an issue before I fainted the problem was amplified tenfold when I woke in the hospital. It took some time for the doctors to run all the tests and assure me that the baby was OK, and I was admitted overnight for observation. For once I didn't complain.

Since I was covered under Rangeman insurance Tank had to sign the release forms and assure the hospital I had somewhere to go. Unfortunately I was being taken to my parents' house. Apparently my mother was "worried sick" and insisted Tank bring me there so she could care for me. More likely she just wanted to lecture me.

As we pulled to the curb Mom and Grandma stepped from the house to the front porch. They had obviously been awaiting my arrival. Thankfully my father's cab was no-where to be seen.

Tank angled his large frame out of the SUV and came around to open my door. He was probably worried I wouldn't get out of the car. "I know you and your mother don't always see eye to eye, but she was really worried about you Bomber." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I just don't think this is the best idea. I'd rather be at home."

"You can go home this afternoon, as long as there has been no dizziness or other incidents. Your mother knows you have to lie down and take it easy."

I sighed in resignation and grabbed my bag. "Thanks Tank. I'm sorry to put you to all this trouble."

"It's no trouble Bomber, we just want you to take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything."

I waved him off and headed inside with Mom and Grandma. The house smelt of bacon, eggs, and fresh baked biscuits. Mom's offer of food was tempting but I declined, choosing instead to go and lay down. It was my way of delaying the inquisition. She seemed both worried and disappointed but didn't argue.

Waking two hours later, I could hear Mum and Grandma in the kitchen. They were probably getting lunch ready so I freshened myself up and went to see if I could help. Not that I was likely to be allowed to do anything, but answering the inevitable questions may be easier if there were other tasks providing distractions.

Mom wasted no time enquiring into what happened last night but was uncharacteristically subtle. She was, as usual, worried about what the Burg was thinking. But to her credit, and my surprise, she was more concerned over my health and the well-being of the baby. Go figure! Unfortunately, our rare moment of bonding came to an abrupt end when my father arrived home for lunch.

Memories of Father DeLuca's comments and the heckling of my father came flooding back. I hadn't seen my father since he walked out of the house nearly 3 weeks ago. I don't know if he realised I had overheard the conversations last night but he was still acting indifferent to me. He didn't acknowledge me, or even ask how I was feeling. I could feel the tension in the kitchen as my mother eyed him warily and cast worried glances in my direction, keeping a watchful eye on me. There was no way I was going to sit through another meal with him acting this way. This was ending now. I would just have to hope that I could remain calm and not spike my blood pressure again.

"Dad, I overheard Father DeLuca and your lodge buddies last night." My mother and Grandmother looked at me in surprise. Perplexed as to what I was talking about. My father hesitated as he took his seat at the table but didn't respond. The confusion on my mother's face confirmed that she was totally in the dark about what was said last night and in the past.

"Frank? What happened?"

"Don't start Helen." His tone was short and totally out of character.

"I'm sorry Dad. I don't know what to say. They have no right to speak that way."

Mum and Grandma looked like they were watching a tennis match, their focus swinging from my father, to me, then back again. Waiting for an explanation.

"Just say you're marrying Morelli." He looked me straight in the eye, challenging me to defy him.

"Not going to happen." I all but whispered.

"Why not?" He demanded, silence hanging heavy in the air.

"Because Joe is not the father." No one spoke. Hell, no one was even breathing.

"You've embarrassed me enough. Get out of my house." Never in a million years would I have though my father would speak to me like this.

"Dad please, …"

"Get out, you are no daughter of mine." His words felt like a physical slap across the face.

I think my mother gasped, her distress at this turn of events was obvious as she tried to intervene. "Frank, don't say that."

"Quiet Helen. You've carried on for years about Stephanie's embarrassing behaviour. Well it stops now. Get out of my house. You are no longer welcome here. Anyone who disagrees with me can leave with her …" and Dad fixed my mother and Grandma with a hard stare.

I could feel myself shaking but forced my legs into action, leaving the room and collect my bag. My mind was warring, stubborn Stephanie wanted to stand her ground and argue, but a little voice was whispering insistently that I had to leave, that the life inside of me depended on it. Would this be the last time I saw my family? Was my predicament really so abhorrent? Words failed me and perhaps it was for the best. Already too much had been said that could not be taken back.

As I opened the front door, my mother called for me to stop, only to be drowned out by father's insistence to let me leave. I closed the door on the argument that erupted in the kitchen and headed for my apartment.

I lay on my bed, willing myself to relax. I'd cried for a solid hour, slow silent tears acknowledging the pain and turmoil of my situation. Joe's offer of accommodation was becoming more appealing by the minute. I knew it wouldn't be a permanent solution but it would be a welcome respite for a week or two, giving me some space to make decisions.

There was nothing left to think about. I needed to do this. Fishing my cell phone from my bag, I hit the speed dial for Rangeman and asked to be put through to Tank.

 _TBC._


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and especially to those who have left comments or sent me messages. I apologise for the infrequent posts and what I feel is a disjointed story, but real life has not been conducive to writing ever since I started this story. Even though the words are not flowing how I would like them to (in my head or on the page) I am persevering, because I want to write the ending so I can release the story from my mind. Does this make sense? Hope so. :-)

* * *

Tank's POV

Why did people have to be so complicated? Why the hell couldn't they just be honest and upfront with each other? I could read between the lines as well as or better than most people, but I preferred direct and open communication. If Ranger and Steph had been honest with each other from the start I'm sure they wouldn't be in this fucked up situation. And now there wasn't a damned thing anyone could do about it.

The attraction between Ranger and Steph was obvious, but they could never get their act together to make something of it. For someone so intelligent, Ranger had shit for brains when it came to this sassy brunette. Always keeping her at arms-length in some misguided attempt to protect her. A relationship with him wouldn't be easy. But surely that is her choice to make. Not his.

But that isn't an option anymore.

I've been doing my best to watch out for Steph while Ranger was on the mission. But other than tracking her whereabouts it looks like there is little more I can do. Her phone call asking for time off was both a relief and a worry. I know she needs to take it easy, but at least when she is coming in to Rangeman we see for ourselves how she is physically. Emotionally, well that's another matter all-together. As much as I prefer direct and open communication, Steph doesn't, and I need to keep that in mind when dealing with her. I want to respect her privacy, and support her in Ranger's absence, but it's difficult. She doesn't talk about Morelli or her engagement, and none of us are game to ask. I know she's hurting, but I don't know why, and she's not letting anyone in.

Perhaps the time off will help her clear her head. I've told her to take as long as she needs, and she's promised to keep me informed. I only wish that Ranger and his handlers would do the same. The initial reports indicated his physical injuries were serious, but he would recover. What concerned me now was that he had gone dark since that one phone call advising he was relocating to Miami. Even his handlers had been gagged, refusing to divulge anything other than he was stateside and would return to civilian life at an indeterminate point in time. This was the military's way of saying don't hold your breath for further information.

* * *

Stephanie's POV

The road sign read "Pittsburgh: 10 miles". I was feeling equal parts of nerves and relief at the prospect of arriving at my destination. True to his word, Joe had contacted his building manager and had arranged for me to collect a key and stay as long as I wanted. Rex's habitat was strapped on to the passenger seat beside me and I had all of my worldly possessions, or those few I actually chose to keep, packed into the two suitcases in the trunk.

I had phoned Tank a couple of days ago, asking for some time off. It was the day I was released from hospital and he seemed pleased that I was going to follow the doctor's orders and take it easy for a couple of weeks. He wasn't quite so pleased the next day when I phoned from outside the Trenton City limits to advise I was going out of town to visit a friend. Tank insisted on knowing where I was headed, despite the fact that I know Rangeman has trackers in my car, and when I relented, telling him I was going to Pittsburgh he didn't seemed surprised. He simply said to drive safe and call me when I got there. Although Tank didn't say anything I swear he knew I was going to see Joe.

I was thankful for the unfamiliar roads and destination, as it helped me focus where I was going, instead of what I had left behind. I hadn't been completely honest with Tank, implying my break from Trenton was temporary. I knew within my heart I would not be returning. When my father told me I was no longer his daughter, something inside me broke. I couldn't stay in Trenton. As much as I love the guys at Rangeman I couldn't cope with no Ranger, no Joe, and no family. I needed to start over somewhere else. Pittsburgh would provide me with an opportunity to think through my options.

TBC.


End file.
